


Sea, Sex and Sun (and Ushijima)

by Somnis



Series: Oikage Summer Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Honeymoon, M/M, Oikage Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Oikawa était convaincu que rien ne pouvait assombrir son bonheur. Il venait d'épouser Kageyama et d'arriver sur une île paradisiaque pour leur lune de miel, comptant bien profiter à fond de son mari, de l'eau turquoise et des plages de sable blanc. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'Ushijima était là en vacances.





	Sea, Sex and Sun (and Ushijima)

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici l'OS du jour 3, qui peut aussi compter pour le jour 1 en mélangeant les thèmes de vacances et lune de miel !  
> J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire, le tout de fluff oikage, d'un peu de scènes chaudes et bien évidemment de comique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi!   
> Bonne lecture !!

Lorsque qu’ils descendirent de l’avion et se firent accueillir par un air pur, un océan turquoise et un soleil radieux, Oikawa se dit qu’ils allaient passer les plus beaux jours de leurs vies.

-On est arrivés, rayonna-t-il en resserrant les lanières de son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Tobio-chan, on y est !

-Mhh, répondit simplement Kageyama, encore à moitié endormi après les heures de vol.

-Essaie d’être plus enthousiaste, soupira Oikawa en lui prenant la main pour traverser l’aéroport. C’est notre lune de miel, quand même ! On n’en a qu’une, autant en profiter !

Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts de Tobio de sa main droite, exhibant la gauche devant eux pour mettre en valeur l’alliance dorée qui ornait son annulaire.

-Les valises arriveront directement à l’hôtel. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire en premier ? On va voir les plages de sable blanc ? Se baigner au milieu de poissons multicolores ? Faire des bêtises dans le jacuzzi ?

-Manger, répondit Kageyama. J’ai faim.

-Pas de moi, visiblement, soupira Oikawa d’un air faussement vexé.

Comment aurait-il pu prendre la mouche à un moment pareil ? Il sortait avec Kageyama depuis la toute fin de son année de terminale, puis avait attendu que Tobio quitte le lycée pour se fiancer à la surprise générale. Et à présent qu’ils étaient tous les deux venus à bout de leurs études, promis à des carrières brillantes –Kageyama dans le volley-ball, bien sûr, et Tooru déjà pressenti pour grimper dans la hiérarchie de sa boîte- ils avaient finalement pu se marier et réunir leurs proches dans une cérémonie des plus réussies.

Oikawa avait encore l’impression de s’y voir, entre l’échange des vœux qui avait suscité de nombreux sanglots, la salle des fêtes remplie de ballons blancs et de fleurs, le discours d’Iwaizumi plus tout à fait sobre et qui avait craqué un « je suis fier de toi » qui l’avait fait littéralement fondre en larmes. Et surtout, l’image qu’il en retiendrait, c’était Tobio, absolument superbe ce jour-là en smoking, et dont le sourire –trop rare- avait ébloui toute l’assemblée.

Ledit Tobio était pour l’instant en short T-shirt, en train d’engloutir un sandwich avec une satisfaction apparente, négligemment assis à une petite table dans la première boutique qu’ils avaient croisée. Oikawa trépignait à côté, mourant d’envie d’aller explorer l’île paradisiaque qui serait le théâtre de leurs amours de jeunes mariés.

-Oikawa Tobio, grouille-toi, râla-t-il.

-Che m’appelle touchours Kageyama, fit remarquer le concerné en terminant son sandwich. Chur le terrain.

-Certes, certes, rappelle-moi encore que tu es une célébrité, je crois que j’avais occulté ce détail. Ça ne change rien à ta situation légale, tu as signé le registre, ce qui signifie que légalement, ton nom –quoi ?

Il s’interrompit en voyant Tobio plisser les yeux d’un air intrigué et se retourna pour suivre son regard, ne voyant rien jusqu’à ce que Kageyama marmonne :

-C’est pas Ushijima, là-bas ?

Oikawa vit enfin ce qu’il observait. Un grand jeune homme, massif, de dos, et dont la silhouette ressemblait à celle du champion… Non, non, impossible. Le passeur hocha catégoriquement la tête :

-N’importe quoi, Tobio-chan. Ce n’est pas le seul à être grand et musclé, eh ? Et si tu me regardais, moi ton tendre mari, au lieu de mater des inconnus ?

-Si seulement il y avait quelque chose à mater…

Oikawa fit mine de ne pas l’avoir entendu et le traîna hors de la boutique, bien décidé à ne pas perdre de temps et à faire tout ce qui était possible –et, en particulier, romantique. Ils commencèrent par découvrir leur chambre d’hôtel, immense et lumineuse, et qui disposait d’une vue époustouflante sur la mer ; Tooru prit une dizaine de photos du paysage, mais se réfréna de les poster sur tous les réseaux, décidé à jouir pleinement (et littéralement) de sa lune de miel plutôt qu’être collé à son téléphone.

Les valises avaient été déposées dans la chambre avant leur arrivée, aussi purent-ils ranger leurs affaires avant de redescendre vers la plage. Oikawa s’émerveilla devant le sable blanc et le calme du lieu –quasiment désert- tandis que Kageyama, complètement ébloui, se hâtait de mettre des lunettes de soleil.

-Tu as ton maillot de bain sur toi ? interrogea Oikawa.

-Oui. Tu m’as demandé quinze fois de le mettre.

-Parfait, alors… Le premier à l’eau a perdu ! s’écria Tooru en s’élançant vers la mer.

-Tu triches ! se révolta Tobio, et il le poursuivit aussitôt, aussi compétiteur que d’habitude.

Ils semèrent leurs vêtements sur le sable avant d’entrer dans l’eau à grands bruits d’éclaboussures. Elle était chaude, transparente, et ils virent de petits poissons s’enfuir à leur arrivée ; les vagues leur arrivèrent aux genoux, puis à la taille, et Kageyama fut le premier à piquer une tête, réapparaissant quelques mètres plus loin les cheveux plaqués par l’eau et les lunettes ruisselantes. Oikawa ne tarda pas à l’imiter et surgit des flots juste dans son dos, en profitant pour passer ses bras autour de lui.

-Quelques jours dans le plus bel endroit du monde, avec le plus bel homme du monde, murmura-t-il à son oreille, sa voix se mêlant aux clapotements des vagues.

-C’est toi, contredit Tobio en se retournant. La moitié de la salle a failli faire un malaise d’admiration quand tu es arrivé, avant-hier.

-Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur toi. Et moi aussi.

Il l’embrassa une première fois sur les lèvres, presque avec chasteté ; puis, avec un sourire, lui retira ses lunettes de soleil. Kageyama grimaça, agressé par la luminosité, et Oikawa en profita pour l’embrasser de nouveau, longuement, sans penser à rien sinon au bonheur qu’ils partageaient là, fraîchement mariés, en lune de miel sur une île magnifique. L’eau claire et tiède léchait leur peau, et les lèvres de Tobio avaient un goût de sel.

-Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire, dit Kageyama quand ils finirent par se détacher. Ce serait dommage de passer ces _quelques jours dans le plus bel endroit du monde_ en train de pleurer parce que tu es devenu une écrevisse.

-C’est juste, souffla Oikawa. C’est presque touchant comme tu es attentionné, Tobio-chan, à t’inquiéter pour moi…

-Je m’inquiète pour moi, rétorqua Kageyama. Si tu prends des coups de soleil, tu vas devenir insupportable et je vais être coincé à l’hôtel avec toi.

-Ouch. Pourquoi tu m’as épousé, déjà ?

-Je sais pas. Je crois que je dois un peu t’aimer, répondit Tobio avec un demi-sourire.

Il lui accorda un petit baiser pour appuyer ses dires, puis ils sortirent de l’eau pour récupérer leurs vêtements et le sac de plage abandonné. Oikawa repéra un petit coin d’ombre près d’une bordure de palmiers, et ce fut là qu’ils installèrent leur serviette.

Il s’allongea paresseusement sur le ventre, posant sa tête ses bras pour laisser Kageyama lui étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos, ronronnant presque en sentant ses doigts parcourir sa peau et le masser en même temps. Les doigts de Tobio, quand même, c’était quelque chose… Il entrouvrit les yeux, apercevant dans un flou bienheureux un petit chemin derrière les palmiers… Et quelqu’un qui ressemblait quand même beaucoup à Ushijima, en train de retourner vers l’hôtel.

Tooru fronça le nez, un fond de colère bouillonnant dans son ventre en apercevant la silhouette ; il avait des cheveux châtains, toujours coupés à l’identique depuis les nombreuses années qu’Oikawa le connaissait. La même démarche lourde et indifférente, les mains ballotant à ses côtés. Non, non. Impossible. Ça devait être son sosie… Peut-être un lointain cousin… Mais pas Ushijima lui-même. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. C’était absolument hors de question.

Laissant ses doutes de côté, Oikawa roula sur le dos, ignorant les protestations de Kageyama qui n’avait pas tout à fait terminé. Il se trouvait agenouillé à côté de lui, les mains encore barbouillées de crème solaire ; souriant plaisamment, Tooru l’attrapa par la taille pour l’inciter à s’asseoir sur lui.

-On est en public, rappela Kageyama en haussant un sourcil, obtempérant néanmoins de plutôt bon cœur.

-Et ?

-Rien.

Tobio essuya ses mains sur le bas-ventre d’Oikawa, juste au-dessus de son maillot, et la crème solaire laissa des stries blanches sur la peau. Ce qui ne manqua pas d’éveiller l’intérêt d’Oikawa, ainsi que certaines parties de son corps… sans grande discrétion, étant donné que son mari était assis sur lui.

-Eh, c’est une lune de miel, se justifia faiblement Oikawa, sans se sentir particulièrement gêné ni cesser de sourire. La plage est déserte et on est bien cachés derrière les palmiers…

-On va avoir du sable partout, se plaignit Tobio. Tu te souviens pas, la dernière fois dans la cabine de plage-

-Comment oublier ? C’était pittoresque, même si on était un peu à l’étroit. Ceci dit, j’aime quand c’est étroit… Et j’ai particulièrement pris mon pied ce jour-là.

Oikawa afficha un large sourire et tira sur l’élastique du maillot de Tobio pour le faire claquer. Même dans l’ombre des palmiers, il devinait ses joues soudain plus rouges.

-C’est une mauvaise idée, maintint Tobio en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. Il y a des familles et plein de gens qui pourraient passer. En plus, il fait super chaud, c’est pas un temps à faire… des efforts.

-Très bien. Demain à l’aube, il fera tout juste assez bon et il sera trop tôt pour que les touristes soient déjà là.

Kageyama fit la moue, signe qu’il était à moitié convaincu. Après tout, ils avaient derrière eux une longue histoire de sexe semi-public, entre les vestiaires des gymnases et les toilettes de lycée, les cabines de piscine et les ascenseurs. Ils n’avaient été pris qu’une fois, par Iwaizumi qui plus est, qui avait reconnu leur voiture garée non loin de chez eux sans s’attendre à les trouver emboîtés sur le siège passager à travers des vitres couvertes de buée. Il n’avait plus su les regarder dans les yeux pendant deux semaines après ça.

Ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à se reposer et bronzer, savourant le calme et la chaleur qui les entouraient. Oikawa finit par avoir un peu faim, et se redressa sur les coudes :

-Restau, ce soir ?

-Si tu veux, répondit simplement Tobio. Il y en a un là-bas, un peu plus loin le long de la plage.

Bien sûr qu’il a repéré ça, se dit Oikawa en rangeant leurs affaires. Le temps de retourner les déposer à l’hôtel et de s’installer à une table, l’air était redevenu respirable et une petite brise soufflait.

-Pas de nouvelles des autres ? demanda Kageyama alors qu’ils attendaient leurs commandes.

Par « les autres », il englobait toutes leurs connaissances communes, que ce soit leurs familles, leurs amis ou leurs coéquipiers. Oikawa secoua la tête :

-On est ici pour penser à nous, pas aux autres. Ils sont probablement en train de se remettre de la fête. J’appellerai peut-être juste ma mère tout à l’heure pour lui dire qu’on est bien arrivés –enfin, si le décalage horaire le permet.

Il refoula un petit sourire amusé, et poursuivit :

-Je ne sais plus si je t’ai dit. Avant le dessert, je me suis fait attraper par tes beaux-parents.

-Mes beaux… Tu veux dire tes parents ?

-Non, je veux dire Sawamura et son copain.

-Ils t’ont encore menacé ? demanda Tobio en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, à moitié. Moins que la première fois, en tout cas.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de sa petite confrontation à l’équipe de Karasuno, derrière le gymnase, au tout début de sa relation avec Tobio. Chacun des membres de l’équipe l’avait averti, à sa manière et plus ou moins subtilement, qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à leur passeur sans quoi ils lui tomberaient dessus comme des corbeaux en colère. Parfois, le souvenir lui donnait encore des sueurs froides.

-Ils m’ont dit qu’ils étaient vraiment heureux pour nous, et de prendre soin de toi. Je compte m’y atteler dès ce soir.

-Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment ce qu’ils entendaient par là, mais d’accord.

Après manger, ils s’attardèrent sur la plage un moment pour regarder le soleil se coucher derrière l’océan, teintant les vagues de reflets orangés et ondoyants.

-Je t’aime, déclara Oikawa en se pressant un peu plus contre Tobio.

-Je t’aime aussi…

Ils rentrèrent finalement à l’hôtel en se tenant par la taille, et commencèrent à perdre en retenue au fur et à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient de leur chambre ; les quelques baisers dans l’ascenseur devinrent plus fougueux au point qu’ils s’arrêtèrent un instant contre le mur d’un couloir, et la porte de leur chambre venait à peine d’être verrouillée qu’ils s’arrachaient leurs vêtements.

Ce fut déjà un miracle qu’ils arrivent jusqu’au lit soigneusement préparé par les employés de l’hôtel ; ils firent valser les coussins en trop pour s’étendre sur les draps dans un entremêlement de membres dénudés, leurs souffles déjà saccadés à force de baisers, de suçons et de morsures. C’était leur première fois depuis le mariage, trop épuisés qu’ils étaient au lendemain de la fête pour faire autre chose que de tomber de sommeil… et ils la rattrapèrent amplement.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils retombèrent côte à côte sur l’oreiller, repoussant les couvertures pour reprendre leurs respirations, trempés de sueur. La baie qui donnait sur leur balcon était ouverte, et la brise qui rentrait les rafraîchissait un peu.

-Mon mari, chuchota Oikawa, caressant doucement les cheveux de Tobio à la lueur de la lune.

Kageyama aurait voulu répondre, certainement, mais le sommeil pesait déjà sur ses paupières et il ne tarda pas à sombrer. Tooru n’arrivait pas à dormir, de son côté, trop excité et heureux pour faire autre chose que de penser aux derniers jours et à ceux, tout aussi magiques, qui se profilaient.

Il enfila un peignoir et décida de sortir un peu sur le balcon pour profiter de l’air frais. Le paysage s’était transformé avec la nuit, la mer était devenue noire, et les reflets argentés de la lune dansaient au rythme des vagues. Il entendait le bruissement des palmiers, le flux et le reflux des vagues, les chants des insectes… Tout était si paisible. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour contempler le reste de l’île, et c’est là qu’il le vit.

Ushijima était debout sur le balcon d’à côté, en train de le fixer avec insistance.

Une seconde passa où Oikawa ne put que le fixer, tétanisé. Non, ce n’était pas un sosie ni un parent, c’était Ushijima en personne, debout à quelques mètres de lui à peine, avec ce regard si caractéristique rivé sur lui. Puis Oikawa poussa un hurlement strident.

-Qu- Qu’est ce- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? s’écria-t-il, s’agrippant à la barre de fer forgé de son balcon comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité.

-Je suis en vacances, répondit le champion sans changer d’expression.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Tu nous as suivis, c’est ça ? Tu veux gâcher ma lune de miel parce que je suis pas allé dans ton lycée à la con, c’est ça hein ?

-Tooru, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? intervint la voix ensommeillée de Tobio.

Il apparut sur le balcon, à moitié enveloppé dans un drap, se frottant les yeux. Le cœur d’Oikawa aurait fondu s’il n’était pas si ulcéré.

-Oh, salut Ushijima-san. Je pensais bien t’avoir reconnu.

-Salut, Kageyama.

-Oikawa, corrigea Tooru en attirant Tobio contre lui avec possessivité.

-Ah. Félicitations, déclara Ushijima, toujours sans exprimer d’émotions particulières. Tu t’es marié avec ton cadet ?

-Ouais, ça te pose un problème ? répliqua Oikawa en tirant agressivement la langue.

Le champion haussa les épaules, puis jeta un œil vers sa chambre :

-Non. Je vais dormir, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Kageyama sans faire d’histoires. Tu viens ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son mari.

Oikawa soupira et prit sa main pour revenir dans la chambre, mais se sentait toujours énervé.

-Il va gâcher nos vacances, geignit-il.

-Ce n’est pas le genre d’Ushijima-san.

-C’est son genre ! C’est juste qu’il ne le fera pas exprès !

Kageyama ne répondit pas et laissa tomber le drap qui le couvrait une fois de retour au lit. Tooru laissa son regard courir sur sa nudité, immaculée dans la nuit claire, et se mordilla les lèvres :

-J’ai encore envie de toi.

-Je croyais qu’on gardait ça pour demain matin sur la plage, objecta Tobio en fermant les yeux, posant sa tête sur le torse d’Oikawa.

-Ah oui, c’est vrai.

L’idée lui procura un peu de réconfort, mais il ne cessa de regarder méchamment le mur qui leur faisait face et de l’autre côté duquel Ushijima dormait. Il les avait probablement entendus plus tôt dans la soirée, mais bon, tant mieux si ça l’avait troublé. Il n’empêchait que Tooru appréhendait la suite de leur petit séjour.

Il se réveilla tôt, comme prévu, et sourit pour lui-même à l’idée que leur petit plan allait fonctionner. Le soleil se levait tout juste, et l’air était frais, parfumé, déjà annonciateur d’une belle journée ; depuis la baie vitrée, il voyait la plage complètement déserte, comme si personne ne l’avait jamais foulée.

Il réveilla Tobio et récupéra le sac de plage, puis ils descendirent sur la pointe des pieds et quittèrent l’hôtel pour rejoindre le sable. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux face à la nature, et ils auraient pu se croire naufragés sur une île déserte ainsi, dans la lumière pâle du levant, sans âme qui vive en vue à part eux.

-Viens là, toi, susurra Oikawa en entraînant Kageyama près des palmiers, comme la veille.

Il étendit de nouveau leur serviette et s’allongea sur le dos, décidé à reprendre là où ils s’étaient interrompus. Tobio saisit le message et enfourcha ses hanches.

-Quand tu veux.

Il commença à faire de légers mouvements, presqu’imperceptibles à travers les shorts, puis de plus en plus assurés, se frottant sur toute la longueur de la bosse qui s’éveillait sous lui.

-Oui, juste comme ça, apprécia Oikawa, laissant ses doigts courir derrière les cuisses de Kageyama. Pas plus, ou mon bermuda risque de finir au sale.

-Il suffit de l’enlever, fit remarquer Tobio en s’y attaquant immédiatement.

Il défit les boutons pour faire glisser le vêtement de quelques dizaines de centimètres sur les genoux d’Oikawa, le laissant en caleçon. Ce dernier essaya de remuer les jambes, mais son short l’entravait :

-Je peux plus bouger.

-Bien, fut tout ce que répondit Kageyama, laissant un sourire dominateur étirer ses lèvres.

-Alors toi… !

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tout d’un coup concentré bien plus bas. Tobio venait de refermer ses doigts autour de sa virilité, plongeant sa main dans le caleçon sans hésitation, et y imprimait d’experts mouvements de va-et-vient. Oikawa, sous lui, renversa la tête pour ressentir à fond le plaisir qui grimpait dans son bas-ventre. C’est dans un regain de lucidité qu’il se redressa pour renverser les rôles, précipitant Kageyama sous lui pour ouvrir son short. Il s’apprêtait à descende son caleçon et plonger sa tête entre ses jambes, quand un bruit feutré et régulier l’arrêta : le couple se retourna pour voir Ushijima faire son jogging matinal en bord de mer.

L’excitation disparut aussitôt, et ils se hâtèrent de remonter leurs shorts ; par chance, le champion ne semblait pas encore les avoir aperçus. Il finit par tourner la tête, cependant, et leur adressa un simple signe de tête avant de poursuivre sa route.

-J’en étais sûr, grinça Oikawa. J’étais sûr qu’il viendrait pourrir nos plans comme ça.

Il soupira profondément en regardant la silhouette rétrécir à l’horizon, puis reporta ses yeux sur Tobio.

-Désolé, mon cœur, murmura-t-il avec un sourire résigné. Je crois que toute envie m’est passée.

Kageyama ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et ils furent vite de retour à l’hôtel, où le petit-déjeuner était servi. Ils s’installèrent pour savourer tranquillement ce premier repas sur la terrasse et passèrent là la une partie de la matinée ; Oikawa à l’ombre d’un parasol, lisant tranquillement, et Tobio prenant le soleil à côté.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda finalement Tooru, délaissant son roman au profit d’un programme. On peut faire une petite randonnée vers l’intérieur de l’île… Une initiation au surf ? Ou louer un petit bateau pour aller faire un tour près des côtes, ils disent qu’on peut voir des dauphins. Ou bien rester ici et faire les animations de l’hôtel. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères, Tobio-chan ?

-Je m’en fiche, affirma Tobio. Le plus important, c’est qu’on passe du temps ensemble.

Cette petite phrase fut récompensée par un long et langoureux baiser, qui suscita quelques grognements parmi les touristes des tables environnantes.

-Va pour les dauphins, s’enthousiasma Oikawa. Cette fois, on est sûrs de ne pas être dérangés… Quelque fois qu’on aurait envie de faire des bêtises en se laissant dériver, murmura-t-il avec un regard de braise.

Ils louèrent donc un mini-yacht en début d’après-midi pour naviguer autour de l’île, se relayant pour prendre les commandes et guider le navire, toujours en restant en vue des côtes –pas besoin de s’éloigner beaucoup, leur avait-on dit. Tandis que Tobio s’occupait de conduire, Oikawa s’assit à l’arrière pour laisser traîner ses pieds dans l’eau, espérant que les films de requins qu’il avait vus ne deviennent pas réalité.

Il bondit en apercevant un aileron recourbé, puis plusieurs : les dauphins ! il se hâta d’appeler Tobio, et pendant de longues minutes, ils regardèrent les mammifères marins tourner autour de leur embarcation, plus ou moins près de la surface ; l’un d’eux sauta même hors de l’eau à quelques mètres du bateau.

-Les photos ! s’écria Oikawa, trop obnubilé par le spectacle.

Il se précipita sur son téléphone et enchaîna les photos et les vidéos pour graver à jamais le moment ; les dauphins nageaient tout autour d’eux…

-Tu veux essayer de les rejoindre ? demanda-t-il à Tobio. Ils ont senti notre présence, on ne leur fait pas peur.

Kageyama s’avança prudemment, ôtant son T-shirt pour rester en short de bains ; il s’assit au bout du bateau, sur le petit pont qui donnait l’accès direct à la mer, et se laissa lentement glisser dans l’eau. Les dauphins ne s’enfuirent pas, et Oikawa filmait tout, au comble de l’émerveillement.

-Celui-là m’a effleuré ! s’exclama Kageyama, aussi ravi qu’un gosse.

-Essaie de les toucher, s’extasia Oikawa.

Il s’approcha aussi, mais seulement pour les voir quitter la zone ; tout le petit groupe de dauphins s’en alla ensemble. Auraient-ils senti un danger ? Il posa son téléphone et scruta l’horizon avant de le voir : un nouvel aileron… mais celui-ci était droit, et nageait vers eux. Une terreur sans nom lui compressa la poitrine :

-REQUIN ! Tobio, remonte tout de suite ! Remonte ! _Vite_ !

Il se jeta à genoux sur le pont pour lui tendre les mains et le tirer hors de l’eau, sentant la panique lui ronger les entrailles et chaque seconde passer trop lentement… Finalement, Tobio grimpa à bord en un seul morceau, et ils s’écartèrent précipitamment de la mer, fixant l’aileron avec des yeux écarquillés.

Et alors Ushijima fit surface, doté d’un bonnet de bain requin absolument réaliste, arborant toujours son expression sérieuse même en sortant la tête de l’eau.

-QUOI ? hurla Oikawa.

Il avait tant de reproches à formuler qu’il s’étouffa, et ce fut Kageyama qui prit le relais :

-Ushijima-san ! Tu as nagé jusqu’ici !?

-Oui, répondit gravement le champion. Je dois rester en bonne condition physique.

Etait-ce une pique à l’intention de Tobio, qui lui aussi jouait en professionnel et qu’il ne faisait que croiser en train de flemmarder ? Oikawa haussa les sourcils, hésitant à dire à Ushijima qu’eux aussi entretenaient leur condition physique, avec un sport légèrement différent…

-C’est quoi ton putain de bonnet ? s’écria-t-il à la place.

-C’est Tendou qui me l’a offert.

-Tu penses pas que tu peux faire peur aux gens, avec ça ? En plus t’as fait fuir les dauphins !

-Tu veux monter ? proposa Kageyama, ignorant le regard furieux d’Oikawa. Tu dois être crevé.

-Non, ça ira. Merci, répondit juste Ushijima, imperturbable comme toujours.

Il replongea, et l’aileron se dirigea vers la côte en laissant derrière lui une nuée de bulles. Oikawa retomba sur le banc du bateau, se remettant à peine de la frayeur qu’il avait eue.

-Il a fait exprès. Il a nagé jusqu’à notre bateau pour venir fureter.

Tobio ne répondit pas, et reprit les commandes d’un air songeur, espérant peut-être retrouver les dauphins. Tooru prit quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de le rejoindre, l’étreignant par-derrière pour poser sa tête sur son épaule :

-Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? Trouver une petite île sans personne dessus. Je te prendrais sauvagement sur la plage, et personne ne pourrait nous interrompre ni nous entendre…

Il entreprit d’appuyer cette idée en attaquant l’oreille de son mari, mordillant d’abord le lobe avant de le lécher.

-Lune de miel…, susurra-t-il. Tu feras la lune, et ma salive fera office de miel. Je vais te lécher jusqu’à ne plus en avoir une goutte…

-Il y a un îlot désert, là, l’interrompit Tobio.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard. Et Kageyama vira de bord.

Le couple ne rentra sur leur île qu’à l’heure du dîner et se fit un peu disputer pour rendre le bateau en retard, mais les reproches leur passèrent apparemment bien au-dessus de la tête, tout occupés qu’ils étaient à échanger des sourires et des regards complices. Ils revinrent vers l’hôtel en longeant la plage à une allure réduite :

-Mes jambes sont courbaturées, se plaignait Tobio.

-Désolé, répondit Oikawa avec un sourire penaud. J’y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

-Un peu !?

-Quoi ? Je tiens mes promesses !

Il l’embrassa sur la joue, joueur ; puis, prenant un pas d’avance, il arqua le dos :

-Allez, monte.

-T’es sérieux, là ?

-Si on veut être à l’hôtel avant la nuit, il vaudrait mieux, oui.

Les joues de Tobio flambèrent, mais il accepta néanmoins, et il prit un peu d’élan pour se hisser sur le dos d’Oikawa. Il jura à mi-mot en sollicitant ses cuisses meurtries, mais il ne tarda pas à se laisser aller, sentit Tooru en sifflotant tranquillement. Bientôt, Kageyama ne fut plus qu’un poids mort en train de somnoler, imbibant de sa salive le T-shirt d’Oikawa.

Ils restèrent dans la chambre ce soir-là, se faisant monter les plats par le service plutôt que d’aller au restaurant, ne quittant leur lit double que pour prendre leur douche ensemble ; Oikawa laissa Kageyama lui laver les cheveux, fermant les yeux d’aise. Après tout, ses cheveux était une de leurs passions commune, et Tobio les aimait autant que lui en prenait soin.

Lui de son côté préférait s’amuser avec ceux de son mari, profitant du shampoing pour les arranger différemment. Plaqués en arrière, avec une mèche, dressés en piques, il essaya plusieurs styles, dévorant Tobio des yeux à chaque tentative, dont les iris bleues ressortaient avec netteté au milieu du savon. Finalement, il les laissa retomber dans leur état naturel, trouvant que c’était tout aussi bien.

Ushijima n’était pas sur son balcon ce soir-là, et ils en profitèrent pour profiter un peu de la vue en amoureux.

-Si on m’avait dit il y a dix ans que je serais ici, avec toi, je ne l’aurais pas cru, murmura Oikawa tandis qu’ils laissaient la brise sécher leurs cheveux. Et pourtant voilà. Enfin, j’ai toujours senti qu’il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose de spécial, sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus. Au début, je croyais que c’était de la peur, de la rivalité, de la jalousie, je n’en savais trop rien…

-Jusqu’à ce que tu me plaques contre le mur des toilettes après le dernier match d’entraînement, en mars, compléta Kageyama qui connaissait déjà l’histoire. Que tu commences à m’embrasser alors que les autres étaient dans les vestiaires.

-Et que tu repartes avec mon numéro. Je ne savais même pas si ça allait marcher, c’était seulement impulsif… physique. Ça a toujours été physique.

Ses mains épousèrent les hanches de Tobio pour souligner le propos, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Mais je ne t’aurais pas épousé s’il n’y avait eu que ça, murmura-t-il tendrement. Je t’aime au moins autant que je te désire.

Kageyama passa ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa, resserrant progressivement son étreinte pour finalement lui dire tout bas :

-Et je te désire au moins autant que je t’aime… mon mari.

Oikawa dut se pinça le nez pour éviter de mettre du sang partout.

Ils firent une grasse matinée le lendemain matin, et le soleil se déversait déjà dans la chambre quand ils ouvrirent les yeux. Kageyama avait récupéré de la veille, visiblement, puisque ce fut lui qui proposa d’aller faire un tour vers l’intérieur de l’île. Un sentier était prévu à destination des touristes, et s’ils avaient de la chance, ils verraient des oiseaux exotiques ; leur petite randonnée atteignait son point culminant avec une belle chute d’eau pure.

Ils se lancèrent donc avec sac à dos et bouteilles d’eau, sans oublier le téléphone pour les photos. Bien vite, les montées se succédèrent, et ils doublèrent nombre de familles et de touristes grâce à leur endurance. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de haleter une fois au sommet, mais la vue était magnifique, la cascade magique, et ils décidèrent de pique-niquer là pour en profiter pleinement. Oikawa fit nombre de photos avant de passer au selfies, et choisit le plus beau pour le mettre sur les réseaux sociaux ; les notifications tombèrent immédiatement, mais il les garda pour plus tard.

Ils redescendirent tranquillement, et Oikawa se trouvait fort content de n’avoir pas encore aperçu Ushijima de la journée ; peut-être que le champion s’était résigné à les lâcher un peu, ou bien était-il rentré de ses vacances pour retourner à Tokyo –après tout, ils n’avaient pas assez discuté pour savoir quand il repartait.

Comme leur petite expédition les laissait en sueur, ils se dirent qu’un petit plongeon dans la mer leur ferait le plus grand bien ; ils passèrent la fin de l’après-midi dans l’eau, alternant les batailles d’éclaboussures et les courses à la nage.

-J’aimerais rester ici tout le temps, déclara Oikawa lorsqu’ils rentraient pour dîner à l’hôtel.

-Moui, acquiesça Tobio pas totalement convaincu. Le volley me manque quand même un peu.

-Tu m’inquièterais si ce n’était pas le cas.

Oikawa avait remarqué que l’hôtel disposait d’une piscine, magnifique mais trop bondée à son goût pendant la journée. Il en avait fait le tour plus d’une fois pour se rendre à la salle à manger, et n’avait constaté aucune caméra ; aussi, ce soir-là, alors que Tobio s’apprêtait à aller dormir, il le retint :

-Est-ce que tu voudrais prendre un bain de minuit ?

La piscine était déserte quand ils arrivèrent. Quelques lampes étaient allumées autour, mais elles restaient illuminées toute la nuit, et aucune présence dans le coin ; l’immense bassin se présentait à eux, la partie rectangulaire, conventionnelle, mais aussi quelques détours à bulles, des alcôves plus privées, des arrivées de toboggans… Même si l’eau était plate, silencieuse à cette heure, ils l’avaient pour eux tout seuls.

Les bras d’Oikawa se hérissèrent de chair de poule en entrant ; c’était froid, mais pas désagréable. Il s’immergea progressivement, puis commença à nager, faisant quelques longueurs avant de lorgner les bassins plus petits. L’un d’eux était surmonté d’une arcade de pierre qui imitait l’intérieur d’une grotte, et ce fut ce qu’il repéra immédiatement. Il barbota jusque là et attendit que Tobio le rejoigne, souriant d’anticipation.

Ils commencèrent par se chercher un peu, se tournèrent autour un moment avant de se toucher et de s’embrasser. Les mains se posaient sur la peau nue et mouillée, s’effleuraient, et chaque mouvement faisait naître une infime vaguelette autour de leurs deux corps enlacés. Kageyama noua ses jambes autour de la taille d’Oikawa, profitant de la légèreté que lui conférait l’eau, et Tooru le tint tout contre lui, ne délaissant sa bouche qu’au profit de son cou ou de son épaule. Ses mains glissèrent des cuisses de Tobio à ses fesses, pour le maintenir d’abord, pour le plaquer à son bassin ensuite et lui faire bien sentir combien il était excité.

Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à se glisser sous le maillot de bain, attrapant à pleines poignées la chair tendre et que l’eau rendait fraîche. Les caresses se firent vite plus intimes ; Tobio avait glissé une main entre eux, laissait ses doigts courir le long du membre d’Oikawa, jouant sur la fermeté de l’étau et la rapidité du geste.

-Tu me rends fou, murmura Oikawa contre ses lèvres, libérant une main pour abaisser son maillot de bain sur ses cuisses. Je te veux.

Il attendit quelques instants cependant, jouant encore un peu de ses doigts pour être sûr que la suite ne ferait pas mal à Tobio, même si l’eau adoucirait un peu. Il manqua de le griffer en rabattant son maillot de bain de même, sans pour autant le lâcher. L’idée que tout se passait sous l’eau l’enflammait encore plus, et la piscine rendait possible cette position sans avoir besoin d’un mur contre lequel s’appuyer.

Ils exhalèrent en chœur un soupir de plaisir au fur et à mesure que leurs corps s’unissaient, qu’ils se complétaient l’un l’autre ; Oikawa ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation, et mordit l’épaule de Tobio pour ne pas faire plus de bruit. C’est lui qui le guidait, le tenant par la taille pour le soulever lentement ; et Kageyama, d’une simple pression, pouvait ensuite rabattre son corps contre celui d’Oikawa.

-Ha, lâcha-t-il tout bas, plongeant son visage dans le creux de l’épaule d’Oikawa. Comme ça…

Ses ongles commençaient à s’enfoncer dans le dos de son mari, quand un bruit d’éclaboussures retentissant les interrompit. Quelqu’un venait de plonger dans le bassin principal.

-Chhh, intima Oikawa à Tobio. Je vais me décaler un peu pour voir…

Il fit quelques pas de côté sans cesser de tenir Kageyama sur lui, toujours à l’intérieur, et plissa les yeux :

-C’est une blague. Devine qui c’est.

-Ushijima-san ?

-Bingo. Avec un peu de chance, il restera dans le bassin de nage et ne viendra pas nous embêter ici.

Pas question de se laisser arrêter comme à la plage ; les chances qu’Ushijima les surprenne étaient minimes cette fois. Autant ne pas se laisser déconcentrer… Oikawa rehaussa un peu Tobio sur lui, en profita pour donner un peu d’attention à ses tétons avec sa langue –lui tirant un petit cri aigu.

Ils se figèrent, et les bruits d’éclaboussures qui leur parvenaient encore cessèrent également.

-Ok. On finit ça là-haut, s’empressa de dire Oikawa en se retirant, remontant tant bien que mal le maillot sur ses fesses en sortant de l’eau de l’autre côté, tenant Tobio de l’autre main.

Heureusement qu’il n’y a pas eu d’effet ventouse, songea-t-il plus tard ; ça aurait bien été leur veine, qu’Ushijima doive les décoller. Ils s’enfuirent d’un côté non éclairé, et même s’ils avaient pataugé dans l’eau à grand bruit, il y avait des chances pour que l’attaquant n’ait pas vu les deux silhouettes filer.

Cette petite mésaventure était tout aussi excitante, cependant, et ils devaient faire le tour de l’hôtel pour rentrer en passant par des jardins. Une fois hors de vue de la piscine, ils s’arrêtèrent pour vérifier qu’on ne les suivait pas, puis Oikawa eut envie d’éclater de rire ; ils étaient trempés, en maillot de bain dans la nuit noire au milieu des jardins, chassés de la piscine où ils forniquaient joyeusement.

Ils se firent un devoir de rentrer dans leur chambre sans réveiller ni croiser personne, et ce fut un petit succès qui suffit à les rendre euphoriques. Ils terminèrent leur affaire sous la douche qu’ils prirent pour se débarrasser du chlore, dans une autre position plus pratique, certes, mais le même plaisir fut au rendez-vous, encore meilleur après avoir été délayé.

C’était une lune de miel réussie, songea Oikawa une fois au lit, caressant distraitement le dos de Tobio déjà endormi contre lui. Le lendemain était leur dernière journée complète sur l’île avant leur retour au Japon. Ils reprendraient leur petite routine, le travail, le volley, les amis et la famille… Et ensuite, ils penseraient à créer la leur. Adopter, ou bien requérir les services d’une mère porteuse ? Ils ne savaient pas encore trop.

Ils passèrent la matinée suivante à acheter des souvenirs et à faire quelques dernières photos ; puis, comme tous les jours précédents, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage pour profiter du cadre et se baigner un peu. Oikawa avait aussi pour ambition de ramasser des coquillages ; il s’y attela tranquillement, choisissant les plus beaux, admirant pour chacun les reflets nacrés et irisés qui brillaient au soleil. Quand il en eut rempli un seau, il revint vers leur serviette pour trouver Kageyama tout excité.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, mon cœur ? demanda-t-il en déposant son seau et en essuyant son front.

-Regarde, là-bas.

C’était Ushijima, assis sur le sable en plein soleil, sans chapeau (ce qui expliquerait certaines choses, songea Oikawa), fixant l’océan. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Mais ce n’était pas ça qui retenait l’attention de Tobio :

-C’est un Mikasa à côté de lui, chuchota-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés.

Ah, le volley. Oikawa aurait dû s’en douter.

-Peut-être qu’il attend quelqu’un pour jouer, hasarda-t-il. Tout seul, c’est un peu compliqué.

-Peut-être que c’est nous qu’il attend.

Oikawa haussa les sourcils avant de secouer la tête :

-Quoi, tu veux aller jouer avec Ushiwaka ?

-Il a un ballooon, se mit à geindre Kageyama d’un air d’envie.

-Non, Tobio.

-S’il te plaît. Oikawa-san.

-Tu es aussi Oikawa-san, tête de pioche. Je ne vais pas jouer avec ce gars.

Il détourna la tête pour ne pas se laisser attendrir –quand Tobio arrêtait de faire sa mauvaise tête et lui lançait de longs regards suppliants, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de céder. Mais non, pas cette fois, c’était ses principes, c’était son honneur !

-Tooru, réessaya Kageyama. Viens, on va juste faire des passes.

-Non, ce sera sans moi.

-S’il te plaît. Chéri. Mon amour. S’il te plaît.

C’en était trop pour Oikawa. Kageyama lui donnait plus rarement que lui des petits surnoms, et allié avec sa tête de bébé désireux d’avoir quelque chose, c’était tout simplement irrésistible. Tooru capitula :

-Un bisou d’abord.

La joie dans les yeux de Tobio, et son sourire, valaient amplement de faire un peu de volley avec Ushijima. Oikawa ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand son mari plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres aux siennes avant de se précipiter vers le champion :

-Ushijima-san ! Est-ce qu’on peut jouer avec ton ballon !?

L’attaquant avait aussi l’air un peu plus épanoui en acceptant –Tobio avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu’il les avait attendus. Oikawa s’y joignit bon gré mal gré, se faisant un plaisir d’attaquer sur Ushijima de toute sa puissance, et finit par se laisser prendre au jeu tant les deux autres se donnaient à fond. Les simples échanges donnèrent lieu à des exercices d’entraînement plus élaborés, dont la difficulté était doublée par le sable sur lequel ils évoluaient.

Cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’ils jouaient, et ils atteignaient peu à peu leurs limites quand Ushijima finit par récupérer le ballon.

-Merci, dit-il de cette même intonation neutre.

Kageyama s’inclina tandis qu’Oikawa se contentait de grimacer ; tous les deux coururent jusqu’à la mer pour se rafraîchir après autant de sport et profiter une dernière fois de la pureté des eaux.

-Tooru, appela Tobio.

Il semblait plus que comblé, après ces quelques jours de vacances, et la séance de volley avait parachevé son bonheur. La moue habituelle avait complètement déserté ses traits, laissant dessous des yeux pétillants de joie et un sourire à briser des cœurs. Oikawa se sentit re-tomber amoureux.

-J’ai passé les meilleurs jours de ma vie, déclara Kageyama.

C’est le sel, se justifia Oikawa en sentant ses yeux le piquer. C’est juste l’air marin.

-Jusqu’ici, je pensais que mes meilleurs souvenirs étaient quand j’avais gagné les Nationales, ou quand j’avais été pris dans l’équipe, poursuivit Kageyama en s’approchant. Mais je crois qu’à partir de maintenant, je ne pourrais vraiment être heureux que si tu es avec moi.

Son nez le démangeait aussi, et il renifla pour empêcher des flots de sang de s’écouler de ses narines et se déverser dans la mer. Ça risquait d’attirer des requins, ou pire, des hommes à bonnet-requin.

-Je t’aime, acheva Tobio, et ses yeux toujours si intenses étaient emplis de sincérité. Je t’aime vraiment très fort.

-Tobio-chan, voulut répondre Oikawa, mais il ne produisit qu’un son étouffé, et tout ce qu’il put faire fut de le serrer contre lui.

Ushijima était reparti quand ils sortirent de l’eau, et ils purent passer leur dernière soirée en tête-à-tête à profiter de leurs dernières heures sur l’île. Ils firent leurs affaires ce soir-là pour être tranquille le lendemain, et décidèrent de dormir tôt –après tout, ils n’étaient pas habitués à avoir des relations si fréquentes, préférant se laisser le temps de récupérer entre deux.

-On ne l’a jamais fait en avion, fit tout de même remarquer Oikawa alors qu’ils arrivaient à l’aéroport le lendemain. Tu crois que ça change quelque chose, en plein vol ? Hm… Je dis qu’il faut essayer.

Il appuya la proposition d’un clin d’œil, et Tobio détourna le regard avec l’ombre d’un sourire. Oikawa lança un dernier regard triste à l’île qu’ils quittaient avant d’embarquer, se promettant de revenir régulièrement raviver les bons souvenirs.

-Eh voilà, notre lune de miel touche à son terme, déclara-t-il officiellement en s’asseyant à côté de Tobio.

-Peut-être qu’on reviendra un jour, répondit Kageyama, et Oikawa fut satisfait de voir qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde. Peut-être que d’ici-là… enfin… on sera peut-être plus que deux la prochaine fois.

L’implicite laissa Oikawa avec un sentiment de joie extrême et l’urgence d’embrasser son mari. Oui… Tous leurs projets encore inaboutis firent surface dans son esprit alors qu’il bouclait sa ceinture ; sa main droite était posée sur la cuisse de Tobio, la gauche supportait son menton alors qu’il rêvassait. Le siège vide, à côté de lui… La prochaine fois, peut-être que ce serait leur fils ou leur fille qui serait assis là.

Ushijima s’assit littéralement sur ce rêve.

-Bonjour, Oikawa. On dirait qu’on va passer les sept prochaines heures à côté.

Tooru mit toute sa volonté dans un sourire.


End file.
